


Bella and Angela's Big Adventure!

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crack, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which orders are defied drinks are had, and the question ‘Who is the hottest Cullen?’ is finally answered. Special appearance by Jacob doing what he does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella and Angela's Big Adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote (most) of this a while back and forgot about it. It was kind of a therapy while I was having writers block on another project. Finally got around to wrapping it up and figured I’d share. Hopefully someone will get a kick out of it.
> 
> The recipe for this fic? Two parts crack, one part lust, a dash of almost love, and a cock-blocking Jacob.
> 
> Set somewhere after New Moon but before Eclipse. Rated M for lots of bad language, underage drinking, and slight sexual situations. Not beta’d, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Twilight world and make no profit from doing this. It was still fun as hell to write it though.

"Bella, you know I would do everything in my power to give you anything you ever wanted but this is just too much. It's too dangerous. Not to mention illegal! I have to forbid it."

I glared at him as if a second head had sprouted on his shoulder. It started out small, like the head of an infant only with seemingly styled copper hair. It quickly morphed and grew as if I watching the aging process in super-speed. Then there he was, with two heads, the same irritated expression on both faces. An interesting mental picture, to say the least.

"Anything I want? How about sex?"

"NO! Not that either. That's also far too dangerous."

"You said you wanted me to have human experiences before I change but now you're denying me BOTH of the things I want most. At least pick one of them."

"This conversation is over. I won't allow you to do anything so reckless."

My arms raised into the air on their own accord, frustrated with not only his response to my request but the sheer stupidity of this entire argument. "Allow me? ALLOW? Oh my god, this is fucking ridiculous!"

I swear his eyes grew twice the size. "Bella, language!"

"Fuck. Off."

I grabbed my coat and spun on my heel, rushing through the door and down the stairs as quickly as I could. I knew if he wanted to catch me, he would, but I think hearing the words 'fuck off' from his shy, innocent girlfriend short circuited his brain. I chuckled to myself as I started the engine of my truck, picturing smoke coming out of the ears of Edward's two heads, his eyes replaced by giant eyes. While it was rather adorable on stuffed animals, it just made the mental image of Edward that much more hilarious.

As I pulled out on to the highway, I realized I was still laughing. Rather hysterically actually. The Cullen's probably thought I had lost hold of my sanity due to sexual frustration. Which was a sound conclusion.

Week after week of kissing and teasing touches and yearning and longing and MY GOD I was just ready to explode in some form or another. In a way, this predicament was what lead to the other idea I had for a human experience. But as soon as I brought the idea to Edward, which I thought was super thoughtful of me, he shot me down and we had been having the same argument over and over since Tuesday. It was now Friday and I'd just had enough.

Fuck him! This was so happening. I just didn't know how to go about it.

My smile was sinister as a thought crossed my head. Since I didn't decide yet on how to go about it, Alice wouldn't see it! And all I needed to ensure Alice didn't see it after I figured it out was-

 

~*~*~*~

 

"Jake!"

He looked confused. Probably was shocked that Edward ALLOWED me to be here. Heh.

"Hey Bella. Kind of surprising to see you in these parts."

Called that one.

"Well, I'm on a mission and I need your help."

"Those words from you scare me. A suicide mission?"

I had to laugh. "No, not quite. I'm trying to cram in as many human experiences as I can before graduation and Edward has taken it upon himself to decide what I can and can't do-"

"Like he always does."

I pretended to ignore him while I silently damned him for being right.

"SO I'm taking it upon myself to do it myself. So I need your wolfie presence to keep certain pixie like vampires in the dark while I set myself up."

"This is sounding more and more like a suicide mission. Set yourself up? What are you trying to hide?"

"JAKE! Just ride with me, alright?"

"Fine."

I raised my hand to stop him as he headed to my passenger door.

"For fuck's sake, put a shirt on first. I don't need your wolf sweat stinking up my truck. I'll never hear the end of it."

He snorted at me.

 

~*~*~*~

 

"So where exactly are we going?" A now shirted Jacob asked me five minutes after we left the reservation.

"I don't know yet."

"Uh-huh. That's great. So will I just be riding around with you for the next few hours? It's Friday night, I had plans that I want to get back to."

"Oh sure. Plans meaning a hot date running around in the woods with furry naked men?"

I must have hit the nail on the head because he was silent for a beat before responding with the ever classic "Shut up."

"Very original. Look, I just need to think. I'm not purposely ruining your night, I promise." I raised my hand, attempting to do a scouts honor.

"How about you just tell me what's going on so I can try to help-"

"I've got it!"

I jerked the wheel, barely making the turn I was about to pass. Jacob reached his hands up, grabbing the dash to steady himself after the jolting turn. His eyes were wild, looking around in the darkness for signs of danger before looking back at me.

"Jesus woman! Warn someone!"

A werewolf afraid of my driving? I laughed and bounced slightly in my seat, giddy with a mixture of excitement and amusement.

 

~*~*~*~

 

"Whose house is this?" Jake asked as I rang the doorbell.

"A friend. You didn't have to walk me to the door. You're going to scare her. Go back to the truck."

"Bella-"

"PLEASE GO." I said, loudly but calmly.

He narrowed his eyes at me, obviously suspicious but thankfully he let it slide and headed back to the truck.

"Bella?"

I turned around to see the door had opened and the woman of the hour was standing before me.

"Angela! I missed you!" I said, hugging her.

She was the only friend that I made at Forks high school (minus the Cullen family, of course) who hadn't abandoned me after Edward left then came back and monopolized all of time. We texted frequently and spoke on the phone when Edward would go hunting and give me some time to breathe. It felt like it had been ages since we actually hung out together though and I was here to rectify that mistake. I thought back to the last time I stayed the night with her and what she propositioned but I had declined. Back when I was too chicken to do anything without Edward.

Back before he left me in the woods.

Back before he ruined everything.

Back before I kind of started hating him.

I reeled back, my thoughts turning into something I so wasn't ready to deal with at the moment. Did I seriously agree to marry someone that I had come to despise? Seriously?

I must be a masochist.

"Huh?"

"Did I say that out loud? Whoops."

She stared at me blankly before laughing and pulling me in for another hug.

"It's so good to see you and I don't want you to think otherwise, but why are you here?"

"Remember what you wanted to do together last time?" Her eyes widened and a grin appeared on her face. She obviously remembered. "Let's do it. Right now."

Jacob chose that moment to exit the vehicle and jog up to us. Nosy creature.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?"

"Can we, Ang?" Maybe if I ignored him enough, he'd shut up.

She bit her lip, pretending to think about it before she nodded.

"Yeah let's do it!"

"Whoa-whoa hold up. Do what? Bella, what are you doing? Are you- are you going to cheat on Edward? With a woman?"

"Yes, now go away."

"Are you SERIOUS?"

I rolled my eyes. "No you pervert! You have fulfilled your duty to me for the night. You can take your leave now. Thank you kind sir, for your assistance." I mocked curtsied at him before heading into Angela's house.

"But… please, just ease my mind. What did I just participate in?"

I sighed in resignation. I knew if I didn't tell him, he'd just switch to wolf form and linger around in the yard being all weird and shit until he figured it out.

"I'm doing something I've never done before. I'm going to be a totally irresponsible teenager for ONCE. Me and Angela are going to get drunk."

 

~*~*~*~

 

"This was surely the bestest idea I have ever had ever. Surely."

"Surely." Angela giggled. "Pass me the bottle?"

"Young lady…. I think-" A burp cut off my sentence, "I think you've had enough. I should drink this-" I paused, tipping the bottle of vodka back and pouring the rest of its contents down my throat. "There. Now you won't be tempted."

"Bel-la." Angela whined, pouting. "That was sooo rude."

"No no. No. Know what's rude? I'll tell ya. It's RUDE to tell me I can't get drunk like every other teenager in the world does at least once because it's SO DANGEROUS. Or that I can't have sex because I'm SO BREAKABLE."

"Breakable?"

"YES! It's rude, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

I rolled onto my stomach. Thankfully her parents were out of town tonight at a benefit in Seattle. It gave us free rule of the house so here we were, laying in the middle of her living room on the floor.

"Angela, you understand better than anyone. You do."

"I know. Now that SOMEONE drank the rest of the vodka, maybe we should try the other bottle."

"Mm-hmm, what is it?"

"Um, whiskey?" Her brows were furrowed as she scanned the label for clues. "Yeah, it's whiskey."

"Let's give it a go!" I said, holding out my glass.

 

~*~*~*~

 

It quickly became clear to us that whiskey was not vodka. At all. The taste was rough going down, but I found that after the initial burn of my throat passed, I was left feeling… warm. Soothed. Calm.

Before long, the bottle joined the empty vodka bottle on the coffee table. Moments after yet another giggle fit, we learned the true meaning of drunk.

"So, for real now, who do you think is the hottest Cullen?"

"I'm dating Edward, remember?"

"So? That doesn't mean shit!"

I was taken aback quite literally. I fell backwards from my crouched position and erupted in a fit of giggles at her crass language and at the way the ceiling spun around in circles. Was Angela spinning me around on the hardwood floor? She was a crafty one, I didn't even feel her touching me. When it started to slow, I worked my way back into a sitting position.

"You haven't answered!" she whined.

"Who do YOU think is the hottest Cullen?"

She took off her glasses slowly and put on the best serious face she could manage given our current state. "Carlisle."

I paused. Carlisle was indeed hot but her admission for some reason was hilarious to me. At some point, I started laughing and apparently it was infectious because Angela had joined in.

She took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "Ok, now you. You go."

Well, fair is fair. An eye for an eye and quid pro quo and all that shit, right?

"Jasper."

"Alice's husband?" she exclaimed, as if this were some kind of scandal. "But- But- She's your best friend!"

"Nuh-uh! You are! She just likes to dress me up and try to make me all perfect for Edtard." She snorted at my slip-up and I leaned closer to her. "Besides…" She leaned in now too, ready to hear the secret that was about to slip, "They aren't married." I held my finger up to my lips, signaling not to tell anyone. "I went to the bathroom one day and when I came out, I overheard Edward and Alice talking about it. Jasper asked her for a divorce!"

"Oh my god, no way!"

"Way!" Apparently being drunk turned us into valley girls. "As far as I can tell, nobody really knows why he did it. But really, are you surprised? Have you met Alice? My god being stuck with her for decades would melt my fucking brain."

"Decades?"

Somewhere deep in the back of my mind, I heard my sober voice saying 'Oh fuck, oh fuck, this is bad, so bad, shut the fuck up!' but I ignored it. Angela was my best friend! Honestly, I had thought about trying to turn her when I became a vampire. Trying being the operative word, of course. Then at least I wouldn't be stuck with just Edward and Alice for the rest of FOREVER.

The thought made me cringe.

Mind made up, I braced myself to tell her the truth the whole truth and nothing but the-

"Angela. I've got something important to tell you. About the Cullen's. About me. About the UNIVERSE. Something so important that it will FOREVER change EVERYTHING you thought you knew."

If I were sober, I would have rolled my eyes at myself. But Angela, also being drunk, just widened her eyes more and more. Her eyes were full of confusion and curiosity. Besides, a situation such as this deserved as much dramatic tension as I could create. When Edward finally admitted to being a vampire there was so much drama that I waited a tick to see if he was going to start singing like we were in a fucking Broadway musical.

"Bella!"

"Wha?"

"Important thing about the universe and the Cullens and you?"

"Oh! Right. Yeah. Vampires are real."

I think I lost some drama points there. Fuck.

To my amusement, she started laughing. A normal reaction, surely.

"Surely!" She agreed in between her laughs.

It appeared that alcohol caused me to lose the filter between my brain and my mouth. I've heard that's normal though.

"If I could prove it, how would you react?"

Angela straightened up and turned to look closely at me. "Are you actually being serious?"

I pulled the sleeve up on my shirt, exposing the scar James had given me a few months ago.

Even in my drunken haze, I could see the spark of fear enter her eyes. But as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Her mouth opened, a response forming on her lips-

The sound of my phone ringing interrupted whatever she was going to say. I growled as I dug it out of my pocket before rolling my eyes at the caller id.

"Edward?" Angela asked.

"No, Jacob. If I don't answer he'll just come over."

"Hey! He should!"

If I had drink in my mouth, I would have spit it out at the moment. Instead, my jaw dropped.

"Oh god, you don't have a crush on him, do you? He's like sixteen."

"No! But he's sober so he can drive! We can go somewhere."

I flipped open the phone.

"Bella?"

"Jacob, come over now! We need help. Pllleassse oh my god it's super serious." I closed the phone and giggled hysterically, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist coming to my 'rescue'.

Apparently, the moment when my phone rang broke the moment of serious conversation. The fog retook my mind again and apparently it did with Angela as well. She was mulling around the cabinet, pulling out another small bottle and popping it open.

"So where are we going?" Angela asked after taking a swig and handing the bottle to me.

"Huh. I don't know."

Mmm, peachy. This bottle was the clear winner in my mind.

Her eyes widened as another brilliant idea popped into her pretty little head. "We should go to the Cullen's! You can show Edward he's not the boss of you!"

"YES! Yes let's do that. Wait so… you aren't totally freaking out about what I told you?"

"Nah, I've always known there was something… off about them. Hell, everybody does. But I've never been afraid of them, if that makes any sense. It's no big deal. If you're still alive, I think I should be alright."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "Angela, you're like my soul mate."

 

~*~*~*~

 

"You smell awful." Jacob said, his nose scrunching up.

"I've heard you smell pretty bad yourself, big boy." I said to him, leaning in a somewhat seductive pose against my truck. "Hop on in." I patted the hood and winked at him.

His laugh ripped through the air. "God, you're so wasted! The leech is going to blow a gasket when he hears about this."

"Hears? Oh no. Why tell when we can show?" I tossed him the keys and his grin doubled in size. "Come on Angela!"

"One sec!" She fiddled with the lock on her door, making sure she fully closed up the house before we left. After making sure that she did indeed lock it then double checking to make sure she had her keys on her, she was set. I was unsure about her choice of order, but grateful that she did have the keys.

It would suck to get stuck at Edward's house all night.

We all piled into the truck with me in the middle. The engine roared to life as Jacob backed it out of the driveway and began heading to the Cullen house.

"Now Jacob." I said sternly, wagging a finger near his face, "You CAN'T leave us there. You are the DD. That means…"

"Designated driver." Angela said helpfully.

"What she said. So you mustn't, under ANY circumstances, leave us. Capiche?"

He raised a finger and drew an invisible cross above his heart.

"Besides, I wouldn't miss a second of this. It's going to be awesome."

"Surely."

"Surely."

He glared at us as we giggled manically.

 

~*~*~*~

 

I looked around as best as I could in the darkness. This being a trip I was so familiar with, I easily spotted the path to their home. "Ok, we're approaching the driveway folks. The jig is up once we pull in it, they'll know we're coming. Ready?"

"Ready!" Angela said, raising a fist in the air and hitting the roof of my truck. "Ow."

Jacob glared at me as I spoke. I probably shouldn't have said that. Now he might have known that Angela knew-

"You told her?!"

He slammed on the brakes of my truck and I was grateful that Angela had helped me fumble with my seatbelt. I mimicked his earlier actions and gripped the dash, hoping to steady the Earth.

"Bella? Did you tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

Angela was such a smarty pants. Playing dumb usually worked, right? It sure had for me.

"Jake, I don't know what you're talking about. I told her we're going to the Cullens."

His eyes remained narrowed at me, unconvinced. I stared back at him, refusing to break eye contact lest he figure it out. After a few moments though, my eyes started to water so I simply rolled my eyes at him.

"Stop being a fucking buzz kill, Jake. Let's go."

His lips pursed but he took the truck out of park and pulled into the driveway. I bounced up and down in my seat, excited as hell for whatever was going to happen.

"You know, alcohol has this weird effect of making the truth slip out no matter what."

I turned to Jacob. "Your point?"

"No point. I just can't wait to see how this all plays out."

 

~*~*~*~

 

"That's their house? Wow, it's gorgeous!"

"Make sure to tell Esme that, I'm sure she'd love to hear it."

"Will do."

Jacob rolled his eyes before throwing the truck in park. "Here we are kiddies."

Angela helped me get out of my seatbelt, damn thing just kept sticking, and we barreled out of the truck together, laughing our asses off as I fell on her.

"Bella?"

"Oh shit." Angela whispered, giggling.

I looked towards the door of the house and saw that every one of the Cullens had made their way outside to watch the drunken human shenanigans. I wondered if they could smell the alcohol. I could barely make out any of them in the dark but Edward and Alice stepped in front of everyone else, obviously concerned.

"Do they look mad? I can't see them." I whispered, forgetting that no matter how low I spoke, they'd be able to hear me.

"Um, I don't know. They're all pretty fuzzy." Angela hiccupped and I couldn't stop the laughter.

"All right, how about we go inside? Ladies?"

Jacob, ever the gentleman, helped us off the ground and walked us towards the house. As we got closer, I noticed that Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme all had dropped their jaws to the floor. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper just smirked.

Damn, Jasper was looking mighty fine tonight.

"BELLA!" Alice screeched.

"WHAT?!"

Stupid brain mouth filter. Or lack thereof as the case may be. Edward and Alice were furious.

"Oh my god, this is so priceless. Keep it coming, Bella." Jacob encouraged, still guiding me inside.

When we got inside the house, I made a mad dash for the kitchen, pulling Angela behind me. I pulled her behind the counter and we knelt on the floor, hiding. I reached for her bag and pulled out the last of the alcohol.

"One last boost."

"All you, girl."

I nodded my thanks and spun the cap off the bottle. I chugged the remainder of the bottle.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing back there? Oh my- Edward! She'd hiding in the kitchen drinking! Jeez, haven't you had enough?" Alice propped a hand on her hip, a disgusted look on her face.

"You're right, Alice, as usual. I HAVE had enough. Here." I handed her the now empty bottle and giggled at the puzzled expression she wore.

I heard Edward storming into the kitchen and a plan sprung into my mind. I grabbed Angela by the arm (again) and led her out of the side, running towards the living room and shouting all the way there.

"Come on, Ang! Let's par-tay! WHOO!"

Angela, being my best friend and all, took it like a champ and willingly went along with everything I was doing. She cheered as we strutted through the Cullen house like we owned the place. Or was she just drunk enough not to care that we were making total asses of ourselves in front of a bunch of vampires?

I knew I didn't fucking care.

With that thought, I hi-tailed it to the stereo. We came prepared. Reaching again into Angela's messenger bag and grabbed her IPod. My intentions? Annoy the ever living hell out of Edward. As I jacked the iPod into the stereo system and pressed play, an evil grin spread on my face. As Edward rounded the corner towards us the opening of 'We Can't Stop' pushed through the speakers. His step faltered as he stared at me incredulously.

"It's our party we can do what we want! Yeah Mi-LEY!"

God I loved Angela so much. It was entering weird girl-crush territory. Why did we not hang out more often?

"Isabella Swan!"

Oh yeah. That's why.

"I'm taking you home right now. We can talk about this after you sleep it off. I'm so disappointed in you."

"Love you too sweetie pie." I responded, spinning back towards the dance party that we started and ignoring him. I heard Jacob snickering from the couch.

"What's so funny, Jakey?"

"You. This. It's like a fucking train wreck."

"Glad you're entertained. That's the most important part of a party. Keeping your guests entertained." I stated thoughtfully.

"You both get gold stars in entertainment." He gave me two thumbs up and I flipped him the bird.

"AND WE CAN'T STOP!" Angela sung, rather loudly and totally off key. But I wasn't about to wreck her good time.

Deciding that I wanted to expand our party since Jacob seemed to just want to watch the 'train wreck', I tried to choose which Cullens to extend an invitation to. This party was ultra-exclusive, after all.

Hmmm, decisions decisions.

I think I shocked the hell out of everyone (even more) with my next move. I sauntered over to Rosalie and reached for her hand.

"Would you care to join the party?"

Then SHE shocked ME by smirking and placing her cold hand in mine. I don't know what I expected, but that certainly wasn't it.

"Come on, Em." She beckoned her mate to join in.

I flailed around aimlessly to the music while Rosalie and Emmett just barely moved to the music, mostly amused by watching me make a fool out of myself. I could tell Emmett was struggling to contain his snickering and when Jacob started again from the couch, the dam broke and he joined in. I peered behind Emmett at Jasper, who was casually leaned against Edward's piano, watching us.

Watching me.

I shivered and licked my lips.

In the mere moment that I zoned out, I managed to miss something important. Something HUGE.

The kind of something that was about to be incredibly awkward.

Angela had walked straight up to Carlisle and just stood there, staring at him. She had invaded his personal bubble and his eyes darted around to the other occupants of the room, unsure of what to do. His caught my eye, silently begging me to do SOMETHING to alleviate the situation. My eyes widened in horror as I waited for my drunk best friend to either scare the shit out of Carlisle (oh the irony) or embarrass the hell out of herself.

Should I put a stop to this?

Nah. I was way too curious to see what was going to happen. Does that make me an awful friend?

It probably does. Fuck.

Every one of us stood still and watched as Angela slowly brought her hand up and started reaching for Carlisle. She moved like a fucking glacier and I almost wanted to scream at her to shit or get off the pot.

But then, she poked him right in the chest and burst into giggles.

"You're hard!" she exclaimed.

I laughed so hard that I doubled over, clutching my stomach. Carlisle was still frozen to the spot, unable to comprehend what exactly was going on.

Edward pieced it together for him though, probably after reading her thoughts.

"You… Oh dear god, Bella! YOU TOLD HER?!"

Eight pairs of angry eyes shot to me. I was a deer in headlights.

Uh-oh. I was in a shitload of trouble. I knew what I had to do here. I had to be a mature, responsible adult and try to logically explain why I had spilled the beans about a secret that wasn't even mine and endangering Angela and myself and the Cullens and-

"Bail!" I shouted at Angela and bolted for the door. She was right behind me but as humans, there was no chance of escape. Alice blocked the door, arms folded across her chest and a frown marring her pretty face.

I sighed. There was no rational explanation for this. If I ever became a vampire, I'd never live this down. It'd be brought up CONSTANTLY as an example of why I shouldn't make my own decisions and I loathed that Edward had been partially right about this one.

Key word: partially.

I decided right then and there that I'd hold my head high and enjoy the last of my drunken state considering I'd probably never get another chance to do so. Besides, a golden opportunity had presented itself here. I was well on the way there already, but I could easily turn this night into a night more infamous than the fiasco of my birthday party. But this time it was on MY terms.

Not Alice's.

Fuck Alice.

"EXCUSE ME?" she asked, the frown turning into a sneer.

Shit! I needed a leash on my mouth. She huffed as I turned and walked back into the living room.

"Alright everyone, yes. It's true. I told Angela. She knows."

"No judgment." She said, raising her hands in a neutral position.

Edward scoffed. "Bella, I told you this would end badly. How could you be so irresponsible? I told you not to do this, I forbade it! You're not the girl I thought you were."

"If by that you mean I'm not a child who will follow you around taking orders, then you're right. I'm not that girl. I won't be ever again."

Jacob, even as mad as he was at me, cracked a smile at that.

Edward looked furious. "We'll talk in the morning, Bella."

He turned to head to his bedroom but I wasn't having it. Apparently, he wasn't getting them message. This was it. This was the break-up fight. I knew it in my bones. Drunk or not, I could never go back to what we were. I needed to make it crystal clear.

"No. No we won't. Angela and I are leaving but just so you get a better understanding of what's actually happening, stick around for a minute."

I saw him out of the corner of my eye watching me so I marched over to his piano. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. I didn't know if he knew it was coming or not, he gave no indication either way, but he didn't move from his relaxed position until I approached him.

"Hi Jasper."

"Bella." He said, straightening himself and nodding at me. Ah, nodding. Like an updated version of bowing. He really was a gentleman. I could have swooned. Instead, before the nerve wore off, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I silently prayed he'd respond and not leave me hanging like an idiot. Thankfully, my prayers were answered. His lip moved against mine as his arms snaked around my waist. Suddenly, he pulled me flush against his body.

God, I didn't know kissing could feel this fucking GOOD.

I moaned into his mouth as he lifted me off the floor, bringing me up to his height. His hands guided my legs to wrap around him before sliding underneath, cupping my ass. He turned us around, my back hitting the piano and ground into me. I moaned as I felt how much this was affecting him. I threaded one hand into his hair and the other went to his side, sliding up underneath his shirt to feel some of the skin he kept hidden underneath his clothing. I was so wrapped up in our kiss I momentarily forgot about everyone else in the room.

A roar tore through the air and our kiss broke. I looked around him to see Edward flying towards us but between Emmett and Carlisle, he didn't get very close. They pinned him to the ground and I felt rather than heard a growl vibrating through Jasper, who kept me held against him. Alice just stood near the door, mouth dropped open in shock. Rosalie and Esme moved closer to her, ready to stop her should she try anything.

"We're leaving. Contain him." He ordered to Emmett and Carlisle.

At this point, Jacob stood up in outrage. "You're leaving? Just what the fuck-"

"Calm down, dog. You're coming with us."

I never heard Jasper speak as much as I had so far tonight. The slight southern accent was turning me on even more than I already was. He must have been able to feel the lust and he groaned before pushing himself against me once more.

He never put me down, just carried me as we were as Angela and Jacob followed us out the front door. I heard Alice and Edward screaming at us but didn't care enough to try and hear what they were saying.

As we were almost to the truck, I remember why I had kissed Jasper in the first place!

"Edward?" I said, loudly so I knew he'd be able to hear me. "In case you didn't already figure it out with my little show, we're OVER!"

Angela snapped her fingers three times and 'mmhmmm'ed for me. "You go girl."

"WOW that felt great." I said as I slid into the truck after Angela.

"Uh, Jasper? How's this going to work? This truck barely fits three." Jacob asked as he got into the driver's seat.

I felt myself being lifted and I craned my neck to avoid hitting the roof of the truck. A cold body slid underneath mine. Once he was settled, he plopped me down onto his lap. A bolt of desire spread though my body and I bit back a groan. But, of course, he felt it.

"Comfortable?"

The cheeky grin irritated me. Two could play at that. I watched his face as I wiggled around slowly in his lap, trying to find a comfortable position. I twisted so my legs were closer to the door and my upper body faced away from Angela and Jacob. I leaned into him a little further, pressing my chest against him. His eyes stayed locked with mine and even in the darkness, I could clearly see the lust in them. I chose that moment to move my ass closer to his crotch and ground against his still hard cock. He growled at me, forcing the other two passengers to look over at us.

"Seatbelts?"

Jacob was such a cock-blocker.

I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me. Jacob raised an eyebrow and Jasper simply shrugged. "She's safer in my arms than strapped with a thin piece of nylon."

"Awww. That's so sweet." Angela crooned.

Jasper smiled and ducked his head. I never could have imagined him looking bashful but here it was. If he was human, I was sure he'd be blushing. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I imagined that.

He must have heard it and as the engine roared to life, he tenderly reached a hand to cup my cheek. A question was in his eyes and I couldn't figure out how to answer it. I simply leaned further into him and took a deep breath of his magnificent scent. No wonder Edward had always kept me away from Jasper. He was incredible.

The things he said. The smooth tone of his voice. Everything about his appearance. Even the scars on his arms that screamed 'danger' yet the way he was acting tonight said anything but. The way he was holding me was less like a fragile human needing protection and more like a woman simply being held by her man. I longed for that while I was with Edward, but never felt more than a porcelain doll with him. The way he kissed me. If he kissed that well, my mind couldn't even begin to imagine what else he could do. The way he looked at me. His eyes were always so expressive, even before tonight. I wondered if it was because he was an empath. I wondered if he even realized what his eyes said to me, even before tonight. Everything about him was just… perfect. It was almost like… almost like I lo-

"We're here."

"Wha?" I said, snapping out of my heavy thoughts.

"Space case much?" Jacob said, rolling his eyes. He held my keys to me but Jasper grabbed them before I could.

"Much obliged. I'll take it from here."

"Thanks but I think I'll stick around for a while."

I was about to respond to that when Angela saved the day. "Jacob, come on!" She pushed at him to get out of the truck and followed him. She went fishing in her bag for her keys while talking. "Want to see what me and Bella were drinking? I've got the bottles! Ooh! And we can watch music videos! Come on, come on!" Jacob looked rather lost as he followed her into the house, looking back to glare at Jasper and I who were still sitting in the truck. We watched as Angela FINALLY got the door unlocked and pulled a confused Jacob into the house behind her.

It hit me suddenly that we were alone. Really alone. My nervousness rose, I wasn't sure what to do next.

Jasper seemed to have an idea. Before I could comprehend what was going on, his lips were on mine and I was being laid across the seat. His body was awkwardly laid on top of mine, now warm from the body heat he had gathered by me sitting on him. My hands again reached into his hair, making a vain attempt to hold him to me. That didn't seem to be an issue though.

I felt a hand ghost down my body to where my shirt met me jeans and slide underneath. I moaned in anticipation as I felt him touch my skin. Every spot that he touched felt like it lit on fire. His lips moved from mine to kiss a path down my neck and I whimpered. After what felt like forever, his hand reached my bra. His fingers slipped beneath the cup to caress me and I involuntarily moaned when he pinched my nipple. My nervousness long forgotten, I started moving against him. I ground myself the best I could into him while I moved a hands to his belt.

Of course he was wearing a fucking belt. He just HAD to make this difficult. I growled as I tried to fumble it off and he chuckled before kissing me again. His hand left my shirt and went to mine and he pulled it back up to his hair. I didn't know what he was playing at, but it was seriously irritating me. I moved my hand back again and tried to undo his belt buckle. As I finally felt it started to give, his hand once again removed mine from its task.

"Now, now. None of that, darlin'."

I grumbled at him and went to try again. He caught my hand before it reached its destination.

"I'm not having sex with you tonight, Bella." He murmured against my lips.

I reared back to look at him as my jaw dropped. He tells me this NOW?

"Well why the fuck not?"

He chuckled at my colorful vocabulary and placed a quick kiss to my lips. That fucker, trying to distract me with his delicious lips.

"Because you're drunk and I'm a gentleman." He said it with such pride that I couldn't help but swoon a little more.

My drunken mind didn't care though. "A gentleman? Oh, like Edward?"

"Edward's not a gentleman, he's a pussy. There's a difference."

Huh. Guess I couldn't argue with that.

"Plus I want to make sure you're going to remember it."

"I… don't think that'd be a problem."

He chuckled before leaning in for another kiss. As it began getting heated, I heard Angela shout and a knock at the driver's side window of the truck.

"Cock-block!" Jacob yelled before hopping in the truck and dragging me out of it. "You may want to take off, leech. Unless you want to stick around for Miley Cyrus videos with Angela. Me? I'm fucking gone."

He ran towards the woods and shifted into wolf form heading back to the reservation.

"Until tomorrow." Jasper whispered before placing a kiss on the back of my hand then taking off in the direction of the Cullens house. Apparently he wasn't very fond of Miley, either.

"BEL-LA!"

I spun on my heel to see my drunk best friend laying on her stoop, rolling around on her back like a cat.

"Dance with me!" she yelled into the night.

I couldn't help myself, I fell over on her lawn and giggled manically.

Best. Night. Ever.


End file.
